Shiro the kitty
by Uke-Kurosaki-chan
Summary: Ichigo gets a cat and names him Shirosaki, Shiro for short. And when Shiro gets into heat. He starts eyeballing his owner. Ichigo. What is Ichigo ganna do about his honey cat? STILL IN PROGRESS! Read if you'd like
1. The begining

**This is when Ichigo adopts Shiro/Hichigo/Ogihci as a pet kitty :D **

**Came into my mind istn't cute? XD**

**I do not own Bleach or the characters D:**

**Please excuse my spelling it sucks ass **

* * *

Seven years ago.....

"Ichigo, what would you like for your birthday?" Misaki asked her 8 year old son. Ichigo looked up to his mother and father smiling proudly.

"I want a kitten!" Isshin and Misaki looked at each other and smiled.

"Alright let's go." Ichigo's mom and dad took him to the pet shop on his birthday. Looking at all the hybrid animles. There were puppys and kittens, and rabbits too. The only one's that wern't hybrids. The petstore owner looked over at the three when Ichigo was looking at the kittens. She was tall with quite a large chest. Her hair was a tint of a thick blond and she woar a pinks scarf around her neck. Her short hair was up in a small bun and she was casually dressed wearing an apron. She walked over to Ichigo and smiled.

"Well hello there. I see your intrested in the kittens, no?" Ichigo looked up at the female and read her nametag, and then smiled up at her again.

"Yes, Mrs. Rangiku. It's my birthday and mom and dad's getting me a kitty!" He said proudly. Ichigo looked at the buntch again, "But there's alot to choose from..." Then a white kitten caught his eye. An albino with a white tail and ears with silver hair. He was about to pounce at Ichigo but when he did he hit the plactic seroundings. Shaking his head and he looked up at Ichigo again. Ichigo blinked seeing the white kitten's black and gold eyes. He then pointed to the white kitten.

"That one, is ot okay?" Rangiku blinked and picked up the white kitten. In the little outfit he was in he moved around in his shirt twisting it around.

"This one causes some trouble. Are you sure you want him?" Ichigo nodded and Rangiku placed the albino in Ichigo's arms. He was carring him like a baby. The white kitten pouted and rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder and Ichigo showed his parents. After a bit and signing papers Issnin looked at Ichigo.

"What do you want to name your friend?" Ichigo looked at the kitten, and smiled.

"Shiro!"

* * *

Seven years later.....

Ichigo was walking home from school and the 15 year old looked over seeing hybrids and their owners walking with them. Ichigo smiled some and blinked seeing Rukia running up.

"Hey Ichigo!"

"Rukia what is it?" She held up a rabbit hibrid. The hybrid had short black raven hair and looked like Rukia oddly. Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"It's Chappy!"

"That.....Nice?" Rukia pouted. And looked at Ichigo as she craddled chappy in her arms.

"So, ya have a picture of your hybrid?" Ichigo froze. Why did she ask that. It's not like he DIDN'T want Rukia to see him. Ichigo reached into his back pocket. And opened his wallet pulling out a picture of his hybrid cat. Rukia smiled.

"Oh is he a baby?"

"Not anymore. This is the ONLY picture I got." Rukia looked at Ichigo.

"Can I see him?" Ichigo quickly shook his head.

"He's in heat. I better head home later!" Ichigo ran after placing the picture and his wallet into his bag. He wasn't sure what was about to happen. And why? He did know his cat was in heat. and THAT was bad. A total NIGHTMARE! When Ichigo got home Isshin didn't tackle him or anything. Ichigo sighed releaved and took off his shoes and went upstairs. And before he opened the door he heared grunting. Ichigo blushed and opened the door seeing his cat humping his own bed, his bed was a large pellow. Ichigo growled and as he blushed he smaked a peice of paper agenst the side of the wall. The albino looked up at Ichigo still humping the gient pellow. His white ears purked forward showing Ichigo had most of his attention.

"Oh Ichigo ah didn' know ya came in." The albino said and Ichigo continued to blush.

"CAN YA STOP HUMPING THAT DAMN PELLOW SHIRO?! IT'S DISTURBING!" The cat stopped and sighed, removing hmself from the hole he made in the pellow as a white milky stubstance dripped out.

"Better?" He asked. Ichigo nodded and grabbed the pellow.

"You poked a hole in it again?!"

"Ah got bored ah cou' have humped one of yar pellows."

"THEN DON'T! Shiro blinked and teasingly and anoyingly zipping and unzipping his pants. Ichigo blushed and ran out of the room. Shiro laughed.

"He's ready. Totally ready." Ichigo placed the dirty pellow in the wash and asked Yuzu if she could sew up the hole. It was larger then before wich was pretty odd. Durring dinner Shiro crepped around the table looking at some of the food. He didn't mind eating his own but he wanted to anoy Ichigo that night. Yuzu was kind enough to give him some rice and curry. As they ate Isshin brought up an fairly odd subject.

"Ichigo I think it's 'bout time you got Shiro a 'friend'." Isshin said before placing chicken in his mouth. Ichigo gagged on the curry and jurked his head to the smurking Neko. His whtie ears foward inerrested in the convosation. And his tail moving side to side. He sat criss-cross-apple-sause eating his own share of the meal. Ichigo looked at Isshin blushing.

"Why's that?! He's fine!" Ichigo said panicking slight.

"That's hurtin' meh feelin's." Shiro innocently acted laying his ears back. Yuzu hugged Shiro and stroked one of the cat's ears. Shiro poked his blue cat-like tongue at Ichigo before anyone noticed. Ichigo blinked and growled cold and lowly in his throat.

"Aww! Daddy he needs a friend so he doesn't get lonely." Yuzu said and Shiro rubbed his head agenst Yuzu's hand purring. Isshin laughed and smiled.

"Alright, I'll see if I can find any female cats. Shiro is in heat isnt' he?" Yuzu sat down and Shiro purked his ears again hering what Isshin said. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah he is."

"Get a book on cats and see how the hybrid act when in heat." Isshin said and Ichigo looked at Shiro. Shiro smiled innocently and moved his tail around again. Ichigo stared at the cat growling in his throat. He hated that cat so much. Later that day Ichigo looked at the cat. He was moving his tail side to side. Ichigo decided to ignore the cat and Shiro growled.

"Ichi...!" Shiro said whining.

"Shirosaki, if you start whining you're so ganna be beat." Ichigo said using Shiro's real name. Shiro pouted and laid down. Still looking at his owner.

"Asshole..." Shiro said before falling to sleep. The next day Ichigo woke up and Shiro at his feat. Ichigo smiled and petted the cat. He was glad he calmed down. Ichigo got up, got dressed and went to school. During school Ichigo couldn't stop thinking of Shiro. He was wondering if he'd be okay if he went into heat. Ichigo sighed and looked out the window. After school Ichigo rushed home. Begging and hoping Shiro would be okay. When he opened the door he couldn't believe his eyes.

"S-Shiro... A-Are you okay?" Ichigo asked as the albino cat looked up panting. His clothes half way off and his ears laid back and his tail twiching. Shiro had his lower body up and his uper down. His legs parted and shaking. And sticking through the fabric was his hard cock. Ichigo blushed as Shiro looked up at Ichigo.

"Ichi...." He panted blushing. Ichigo sighed and sat his stuff down. And hugged Shiro.

"You don't have to hold back... Shiro..." Ichigo said and Shiro blinked and soon pined Ichigo onto the bedroom floor and Ichigo blushed. Shigo gulped as he hovered himself over Ichigo. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck rubbing his ears. Shiro sighed and kissed Ichigo. Ichigo returned the kiss and gasped as Shiro moved his hands up his shirt. Ichigo moaned and blushed darkly as Shiro kissed his neck licking it with his cat-like tongue. Ichigo twiched feeling himself harden when Shiro pushed his knee to his groin. Shiro looked at Ichigo. A light blush on his own face as he looked at Ichigo's dark face. Shiro picked Ichigo up and laid him on the bed and kissed down Ichigo's body after he removed his a shirt. Ichigo sat up and held Shiro's head as the cat unzipped Ichigo's pants sucking on his cock. Ichigo placed both hands on Shiro's head and moaned. Shiro looked up at Ichigo as he sucked more moving his tongue around the head. He then removed his mouth before Ichigo came and removed Ichigo's pants and boxers.

"Ichigo....."

"Y-Yeah...?"

"Can....Can I enter you?" Shiro asked nervusly and Ichigo looked up and smiled, nodding. Shiro smiled back and unzipped his pants releavling his hard cock and sighed glad from removing it from the tightness of his pants. He pushed himself into Ichigo's entery after he parted Ichigo's legs and Ichigo gasped moaning.

"A-AHH!! SHIRO!" Ichigo moaned and Shiro started to thrust. After a short bit the room gotten hotter and Shiro removed his clothes. Thrusting in and out of Ichigo. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck and his legs around his hips. Shiro groaned as his partner moaned loudly.

"Mmm... Ichigo...!" Shiro thrusted more and soon hit Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo moaned loudly. Shiro stopped a momment and watched Ichigo shiver and pant with the dark blush across his face. Ichigo looked into Shiro's eyes. His face compleatly dark.

"S-Shiro.... H-Hit there again..." Shiro nodded and thrusted hard and fast working out his soon orgasm. Ichigo moaned loudly as he blushed. Sweat dripped down their bodies as Shiro continued to thrust, feeling Ichigo's hard precumming cock agenst his stomach. Felt like hours when Shiro continued thrusting. Ichigo held in the cum. He didn't want the feeling to go away. He loved Shiro. He never addmited it but he did. More then a pet. More then anything. He was inlove with Shiro. Shiro felt the same and never admited it at all eather.

"A-Ahh! Ichigo I'm about to cum!" Shiro moaned and came inside of Ichigo. Ichigo moaned loudly as he felt the shot of Shiro's seed go inside him.

"SHIROSAKI!!!" Ichigo moaned.

* * *

"Hey Ichigo." Isshin asked as he came into the living room seeing Ichigo sitting on the couch as Shiro rested his head on Ichigo's lap, "I didn't find a friend for Shiro, sorry."

"It's okay dad he'll be fine. He's not in heat anymore." Ichigo looked at Shiro and Shiro winked.

"Is that so? That's good. Good luck if he does." Isshin said walking out and Shiro sat up.

"Can we have round two now Ichi?" Shiro asked. Ichigo laughed.

"Sure let's go before dad comes back!" Ichigo said smiling.

* * *

There's part one, read chapter soon soon!!!


	2. New kittens?

**Please excuse my spelling errors.**

**I fail at spelling xD**

**Here's chapter two**

**Please fave and review**

**Slight GrimmxIchi IchixNel here x3**

**Shiro gets jealous!  
**

* * *

After a few weeks, Ichigo and Shiro were a lot happier. When ever Ichigo came home, Shiro ran and hugged Ichigo welcoming him home. During dinner Ichigo let's Shiro sit at the table and eat with them. And after dinner and near bed time when Ichigo was studding, he'd pet Shiro when ever he wanted his attention. But after two weeks. Things looked like things were ganna change. Ichigo wasn't feeling very good on a Friday. He laid down on his side holding his stomach and groaned. Shiro blinked and looked at Ichigo and he caressed his cheek.

"Ichi are you feeling okay?" Ichigo looked at Shiro. His eyes half open. Ichigo shook his head.

"N-No... My stomach hurts..." Shiro sighed licking his owner's face. Ichigo smiled and petted Shiro behind his ear. Soon Ichigo groaned and got up quickly and ran into the bathroom and vomited into the toilet in time. Holding the sides of the toilet and he gagged. Shiro gave Ichigo a worried look. He wasn't sure what was about to happen. Later that day Isshin pulled Ichigo out of the room. Ichigo looked up and blinked. Shiro was sitting on the bed and he tilted his head.

"Ichigo we need to talk."

"About what?"

"You've been acting strange....."

"Strange?" Shiro asked. And Ichigo sat back down with Shiro petting him.

"You've been puking for a week straight and you have been complaining that you've been having stomach problems. Yet you eat a lot." Ichigo blinked just realizing it. Isshin sighed and Shiro folded his ears to the front, "I think you're pregnant. It's common for a human to be pregnant these days." Ichigo's eyes widened and Shiro sat up quickly.

"Well..... There goes our little secret..." Ichigo sighed heavily.

* * *

The second week.....

"DAD!" Ichigo hollered, running over to his father holding his stomach that was growing some, "Where's the ice cream?"

"Ichigo you can't eat ice cream..." Shiro said pouting.

"But I want ice cream...." Ichigo teared up. Shiro sighed and looked to Isshin. Isshin made Ichigo a bowl of ice cream and Ichigo happily ate. Shiro sighed and laid down for his nap. He woke up and saw Ichigo asleep agents him. Shiro sighed and kissed his lover's head. He was used to Ichigo acting strange. He kissed Ichigo again. Hoping that he'd be okay soon. The moment Ichigo woke up he was in the bathroom again. Poor thing. Isshin wouldn't let him go to school in his condition. Yet Ichigo missed school. He really did.

"Ichigo?" Shiro asked his ears back and he crawled over to his partner. Ichigo petted Shiro smiling weakly.

"Hey."

"SHIRO! WE BROUGHT YOU A PLAY MATE!" Isshin called. Shiro blinked and got Ichigo's promotion to go. He went down stairs and he saw a female with aqua hair and green eyes. A red marking across her face and she was wearing a warm outfit. The male next to her his hair a sky blue same with his eyes. Teal markings under his eyes.

"These are Yourichi cat's. Grimmjow and Nel!" Shiro tilted his ears and Grimmjow's ears back. Nel's ears forward her fluffy tail swaying. Ichigo came out and smiled.

"Oh! So these are Yourichi's cats!" Ichigo smiled and Grimmjow blinked. He sniffed Ichigo and hugged him. Shiro hissed and Ichigo blinked, "Be careful there's kittens in my tummy!" Ichigo laughed and petted Grimmjow as the blue cat purred. Shiro couldn't BUH-LEAVE what he was seeing!

_'Damn you! Off my mate!' _Shiro thought. Grimmjow looked to Shiro and looked at him then the small bump on Ichigo's stomach.

"Oh so _HE'S_ the father!" Grimmjow said and Shiro hissed.

"Shirosaki!" Ichigo said looking at him. Shiro lowered his ears. How DARE Grimmjow and Nel get his lover's attention! CURSE THEM TO HELL!


End file.
